Truth or Dare
by yeeuhcarmen
Summary: Combine all these people and a little game called truth or dare and you've got yourself one crazy mess. LOE, NILEY,OliverxMikayla.


So I decided to write another multi-chapter story. Not much to say – enjoy.

**Disclaimer – right. **

* * *

Currently, everyone was relaxing in Miley's house. By everyone, I mean Miley, Nick, Joe, Lilly, Oliver, and Mikayla. Yes, Mikayla, the one who hated Hannah but loved Miley. Once she found out about the Hannah secret, she put aside the hatred towards her and accepted the fact that they were the same person. Who knew? They were seated in her living room, lights off, watching a movie. Oliver and Mikayla sprawled out on the floor next to each other, Miley and Nick cuddled up on the couch and Lilly leaning her head against Joe's chest, sitting in his lap. Once the movie ended Miley got up and turned the lights back on.

"So now that that movie's over, what do you guys want to do?" asked Mikayla, sitting up.

"Hmmm. Suggestions, anyone?" Miley got up and went to the refrigerator, getting herself a drink.

"Ooh! How about a game?" suggested Oliver.

"I like games!" piped Joe.

"Board games or what?" asked Lilly.

"I know the perfect game!" said Miley, getting back from the kitchen, reclaiming her seat next to Nick.

"What Mile?" asked Nick.

"We can play … truth or dare!" she said, pausing for dramatic effect.

"Sounds like fun!" squealed Mikayla.

"I don't know… last time we played we made a mess." Said Lilly doubtfully.

"Oh come on Lils, it'll be fun!" said Joe.

"Yea! And, we should go to the mall and play." Laughed Miley, "The more witnesses the better!"

"Yea, what's the worst that can happen? Get kicked out right?" wondered Oliver.

"Alright…" replied Lilly.

"Awesome! Let's go!"

**HMHMHMHMHMHM**

The 6 teens walked around and found a place to sit at when they got to the mall. It wasn't too crowded today, considering that it was a Saturday. Everyone took their seats and waited for someone to start.

"I call first!" exclaimed Miley. "Who to choose, who to choose." She whispered to herself. Then her eyes landed on a certain lead singer. "Joe!"

"Huh?" he looked up, startled that someone had called his name so loudly. "What?"

"Truth or dare?" grinned Miley, evilly.

"Dare, of course!" he laughed loudly thinking no harm or embarrassment would be done to him.

"Uh, Joe, are you sure you want to pick dare? Do you not see Miley's face?" asked Lilly, waving towards her best friend's face, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Too late! No changing now!" laughed Miley, "Ok! So, I dare you to…" she paused dramatically for effect. "Get some sort of costume, indicating that you're some sort of fairy, and go up to kids and tell them you're the tooth fairy." Just as Joe was about to protest Miley cut him off.

"And you have to talk to them! Ask them weird questions like, 'How many teeth do you have?', 'How is the weather today?', or 'Have you ever visited Tooth Fairy land?' stuff like that. You know, random."

"Are you kidding me?" Joe's jaw dropped while his eyebrows creased. "I don't want to dress up like some sort of retard!"

"A dare's a dare." Answered Miley smugly, "You have to get the whole ensemble. The tights, shirt, a tutu maybe. You're not chicken are you? Wouldn't want to be embarrassed in front of Lilly here" Lilly started giggling, picturing Joe wearing a tutu.

"Either way I'm going to be embarrassed" muttered Joe. "Can't I have some sort of … mask so that people won't know it's me, you know, in case I know them from school or something?"

"You know, I only asked you to tell kids but that's even better! Any random stranger! Doesn't even have to be a kid!" exclaimed Miley. Joe groaned in frustration.

"Come on now! Let's go buy you that new outfit!" grinned Miley sprinting away to a costume store nearby with Joe sulking behind her.

**HMHMHMHMHMHM**

The group was still sitting at the table, waiting for Miley and Joe's return. They were chatting excitingly while all of a sudden Lilly looked up wide-eyed. There stood Joe next to Miley. She had a smug grin on her face while Joe on the other hand had his eyes narrowed into slits with his hands balled into fists.

He was wearing a blond Hannah wig, a sparking silver tiara, a white wife beater, a pink tutu, tights, and to finish it off, a pair of wings and a wand with a star on top. He looked absolutely ridiculous. Once Lilly and the others had fully surveyed his outfit, they burst out laughing. Oliver was clutching his sides from laughing so much and Nick was already on the floor doubling over with laughter.

"Oh yeah, laugh all you want now but once it's your turn…"

What a great way to start the game off.

* * *

**So yeah, that's chapter 1. Tell me if you guys like it, and if I should continue or not. PM me with your ideas for future dares and stuff. (:**

**Review!**


End file.
